The Problem With Goofy
by singmesoftkitty1673
Summary: Penny was kind enought to take Sheldon along with her and her friends on a trip to Disney Land, but Leonard warns her not to bring him aroung Goofy. What kind of event could scar a genious like Sheldon Cooper badly enought to make him avoid a beloved cartoon character?


**_A/N:_ Well I've never been to Disney land so I don't really knew what kind of attractions they have there so bear with me on this one. I had this idea for some time and I got bored so here ya go! As always, enjoy and thank you for reading and Happy New Year!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the big bang theory or its amazing characters. That privilege belongs to the writers.**

* * *

A young Sheldon Lee Cooper was on an exciting trip to Disney Land with his whole family. Everything about the day, so far, was perfect. His mom had made him his favorite french toast for breakfast, he was wearing his favorite flash shirt, and best of all, his older brother George Jr. and twin sister, Missy, had agreed not to pick on him, seeing how it was a special occasion. He was also very excited to get his favorite Disney character's autograph, Goofy. After the long drive from Galveston, the three children and their parents hopped out of the car and ran to the gate, eager to get to the happiest place on earth. They bought the tickets, grabbed a map, and started their vacation. They agreed to take turns doing what everyone wanted. The 'It's a small world after all' ride for Mary, the tea cups for Missy, roller coasters for George Jr., Goofy's autograph for Sheldon, and lunch for George Sr. As they made their way through the park, each activity got even more tedious than the last. The whole boat ride in 'its a small world' all Sheldon could think about was how completely inaccurate the statement was. "It is most certainly not a small world." he complained, " The surface area of the Earth is aproximently 510,100,000 kilometers and is the home to more than 6 billion people."

"Shelly, stop runnin' your mouth. " was his mother's only reply.

So Sheldon crossed his arms, pursed his lips and muddled through the rest of the ride. The tea cups were another special kind of hell. His sister, for the love of the god, would not stop spinning the tea-cup they were placed in and vomited up his churro on his father's shoes. Because of his newly discovered weak stomach, he was left with a park attendant while the rest of his family rode space mountain. When the glorious moment for his turn finally arrived, he ran up to the towering fuzzy dog and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Goofy! I have waited so long to meet you. Can I please have your autograph?" he squealed

"Scram kid!" the character said in a very unhappy tone.

Sheldon did not understand. For many years he watched Disney movies that portrayed Goofy as Mickey's loveable and witty companion with a clumsy side but this Goofy was rude and unfriendly. Nevertheless Sheldon still wanted his autograph. Maybe Goofy just didn't understand what he was asking.

"Um... Please sir, I really do enjoy your cartoon and I would very much appreciate if you would give me your signature in my Star Trek notebook."

"Look you little brat, I'm not in the mood. Go away, find your parents. Get lost for all I care."

"My family is currently standing in line for refreshments, they said they would meet me here after the were finished. Can you please just sign my notebook?" Sheldon pleaded

Goofy did not reply. Now Sheldon was done with being patient. He began to get angry and would not take no for an answer.

"Goofy! I demand you sign my notebook immediately! I can understand you are having an unfortunate day, considering your dead-end public service job where you must take pictures with screaming children who have no genuine interest in being in your presence, but I do, and I want you to sign my notebook!" Sheldon screamed.

"That's it! Come here, kid!" Goofy made a swipe for Sheldon, but Sheldon jumped out of the way. "Get over here. I'm gonna report you to the park rangers and you're gonna get thrown out!"

Now Sheldon didn't want that to happen, so he made a run for it. "Get back here ya' brat!" Sheldon heard behind him. He looked over his shoulder and to his horror, He saw the giant, wide-eyed cartoon dog chasing him. Now Sheldon was not the most athletic child, but if he could out run Mrs. Riley's chicken,he could out run Goofy. So he sped up and dodged every passer-by that got in his way. The whole time Goofy would reach for his arm, but Sheldon would just run a little faster. Sheldon was getting out of breath and started to slow down and at some point, Goofy finally caught up to him and got a tight grip on his arm.

"No Goofy, no!" yelled Sheldon, but it was not enough. Goofy was not going to let him go and he was going to get thrown out of the park. Suddenly he heard a squeaky little voice behind him and he and Goofy stopped and turned around.

"Let him go, you big meanie! Or I'll go junior rodeo on you!" said the young girl.

"Whatever, just leave me alone. Will ya' kid?" Goofy yelled. Sheldon nodded his head profusely, desperately not wanting to get in trouble. Goofy shook his head and walked away.

Sheldon turned around to meet the little girl. She was wearing a pink sun dress and had her short blonde hair in pig-tails and had a giant smile on her face.

"Thank you for making him go away." Sheldon said sheepishly.

"You're welcome. I'm Penny." she said and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Sheldon, and I have an aversion to touching so you may retract you hand."

"Whatever, wack-a-doodle. You use a lot of big words."

"Yes well, I have an I.Q of 187 and with that comes a larger than usual vocabulary."

"So you're like one of those beautiful-mind, genius guys?" she asked

"I suppose, if that is the way you wish to put it. I'm going to be a famous physicist and I'm already in college."

"Holy smokes!" Penny said, "That's really impressive. I'm going to be an actress!"

"Interesting," Sheldon said trying to hide his blush, " well, I wish you luck in your future endeavors and hope that you are successful."

"Uhh, thanks. You too, I guess."

They were silent for a moment and Penny just stood there, rocking back and forth in her flip-flops with her hands behind her back. Sheldon was about to speak up when they both heard " SHELLY! "

Sheldon whipped around to see his mother, father, and siblings running tword him. His mother was first to get to him and when she did she wrapped her arms around her son. "Sheldon, why did you run off like that? You had me scared to death!" Sheldon then proceeded to tell his mother the story of his little infraction with Goofy and how Penny had helped him.

"Oh, well thank you dear. That was mighty kind of you." Mary said to Penny.

"Penny! It's time to go, sweetheart!" Penny's mother yelled

"Coming mom!" Penny replied' "Well, bye Sheldon. Maybe I'll see you again one day." she said with a small smile.

"Possibly, but highly unlikely. Goodbye."

"Whatever you say, wack-a-doodle." she waved goodbye and ran to meet her mother at the park gate.

"Well she was nice, Shelly Bean." Mary said.

"Yes, she was..." Sheldon replied

"Can we please go get some lunch now!" George Sr. yelled.

So they all went to the pavilion and got the sandwiches and drinks out of the cooler. They sat down at the table and everyone but Mary started to take bites into their delicious meal.

"I don't think so! What do we do first?" said Mary in an annoyed tone. They all sighed and joined hands.

"By his hands we are all fed, give us lord our daily bread. Please know lord we are all grateful, for every cup and every plateful." the family said in unison.

They immediately dropped each other's hands and continued to eat their food. Sheldon ate, but he was still a little shaken up from the events of the day. He knew he was never going to be able to be around Goofy again without thinking of this horrific day, but at least one good thing came out of this day. He made a new friend.


End file.
